La música de Maki Zann
by Dark Gatomon X
Summary: El horror cósmico y demencial llega a las vidas de 2 de nuestras Musas. Hanayo y Maki tendrán que confrontar algo que va mas allá de su comprensión humana, ¿lo lograrán? Un tributo y una invitación al fascinante mundo de H.P. Lovecraft.
1. Chapter 1

Buen tiempo astral a todos los lectores, en esta pequeña ocasión me he decidido a "remasterizar" un clásico del horror cósmico aderezado con los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project, teniendo como protagonistas a la tierna Hanayo Koizumi y a Maki quien en esta historia cambiará de apellido para rememorar a ese personaje de la literatura que Lovecraft tuvo a bien concebir para su narración. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les despierte el interés por leer mas historias tanto de Love Live! como del autor mas aclamado de Providence y que creó los mitos de Cthulhu. ¡Saludos!

* * *

No hay día en que la incertidumbre no carcoma mis sensaciones en todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, el atroz y penetrante aroma de aquella terrible e inexplicable experiencia me causa aún algo de vértigo… por muy fatal que sea el rememorar todo aquello como un eco perdido en mi mente; mi curiosidad humana aún se atrevía a buscar los recovecos de aquel lugar simplemente olvidado por el tiempo y las maliciosas bocas de la gente que me dicen _"jamás existió"_.

Mi nombre es Hanayo Koizumi, una estudiante universitaria agobiada y frustrada por aquello que a finales del año pasado tuve la desdicha de vivir. Yo era una estudiante promedio, buenas calificaciones, amistades increíbles y un futuro brillante como bibliotecaria, una profesión por demás apasionante y que en mi haber, contemplaba como ideal para mi ritmo de vida y mi forma de ser, tranquila, serena, sin ningún problema que saltara a la vista. Me hallaba proyectada en los últimos umbrales de mi vida como una amable y afanosa mujer de edad madura consumada, siendo la guardiana de tan inconmensurable conocimiento, de las puertas de todo aquello que guarda el aprendizaje de la humanidad por siglos y siglos.

Pero… heme aquí, temblando en la última habitación que ocuparé de por vida, con la mano temblorosa porque prefiero guardar la vista hacia abajo, hacia este papel donde escribo estas líneas, donde debo y necesito dejar, para la humanidad, mi testimonio, helo aquí:

En aquel entonces yo había ingresado a la universidad de Tokyo, me hallaba felizmente emocionada por tan mayor logro siendo que la sobre población y el inmenso cuerpo de estudiantes que peleaba tácitamente por una plaza en dicha escuela, lo hacía especialmente difícil.

Lograba yo entrar con un buen promedio, pero el punto flaco de mi carrera estudiantil es que al ingresar en una escuela ubicada en la zona más alejada de mi humilde hogar, debía yo rentar un piso/departamento para lograr estar cerca de mi nueva casa de estudios. De entre decenas de anuncios y algunas locaciones visitadas, una llamó poderosamente mi atención, se hallaba al final de la página de anuncios y cerca ya de las esquelas que profieren palabras a los que ya no existen jamás.

"Callejuela cerrada de Otonoki" Esa era la referencia que apuntaba el anuncio y aunque con mucho trabajo llegué a localizarla, me parecía algo raro que ni geo localizadores ni mapas más recientes dieran referencia alguna de esta calle, la indicaban como una callejuela clausurada, al ir caminando en ella me sentía algo abrumada y hasta un tanto extrañada, pues la mayoría de la gente que veía por esa calle, porque sobra decir, era poca eran en su mayoría ancianos y gente de edad muy avanzada que parecía murmurar cosas y detalles que no eran perceptibles a primera instancia.

Llegué yo al final de aquel callejón ancho, remataba con un alto muro que según mis cálculos debía dar a un pequeño río que cruzaba la zona y por la se dividía entre el resto de la urbe y ese pedazo de urbanidad perdida en el tiempo y el olvido.

Entré pues a lo que era un conjunto de departamentos más o menos grande, compactado y algo sucio, los azulejos blancos característicos de los edificios de Japón, se veían amarillentos, producto de la larga exposición al deterioro ambiental y a la intemperie, lo que denotaba que ya habían pasado largos años sin que alguien le diera mantenimiento al edificio; afuera, en la entrada, las baldosas de macetas estaban muertas, pequeños tallos que estaban marchitos se asomaban por encima de la árida tierra que estaba en estas, era en verdad un lugar muy triste.

El cabizbajo casero no me dio mayor explicación y de no ser por lo barato de la renta y que en efecto, quedaba muy cerca de la escuela, no hubiera considerado este lugar como un prospecto viable para quedarme a vivir ahí en mi instancia escolar.

Cierto día, después de un caluroso día de escuela, caminaba yo por las calles cercanas a Otonoki como la había abreviado para referirla en documentos, caminaba hundida profundamente en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto un sonido tímido y fugaz se asomaba por alguna parte de aquella extraña callejuela, el día estaba nublado, el viento arrastraba algunas hojas caídas y el sol no parecía expandir su luz por debajo de los tejados encontrados de dicha calle, iba yo fijando la mirada en diversas ventanas y recovecos del lugar buscando la fuente de la música cuando me sorprendió, que el lugar donde más fuerte se escuchaban aquellas notas era del mismo edificio donde yo vivía.

Subí sin mayor problema las escaleras, pero cuanto más iba subiendo el sonido parecía enmudecer por ratos lo que dificultaba mi tarea de encontrar la fuente. Al menor rastro de notas volvía a continuar la pista y cual fue mi sorpresa, que al entrar de lleno en el último piso, se podía oír claramente un piano el cual emitía esas notas temerosas, como algo que quisieran anunciar.

Toqué un par de veces, pero al no recibir respuesta solo me recargue en la puerta para poder escuchar dichas notas… algo extraño pasó, mientras más oía la melodía, menos percepción de mí tenía, como si algo fuese levemente desprendido de mi interior y me alejara del piso donde me hallaba, como una fuerza mágica… o algo menos "feliz".

Al poco rato, oí el crujir de la chapa de la puerta para dejarme ver a una muy demacrada joven de cabello rojo la cual me miraba tan intensamente que creía que me mataría solo con la mirada, era intimidante a pesar de su condición, delgada y un poco apalidada, sus extremidades empezaban a delimitar las figuras de los huesos, denotando que tenía una mala alimentación, su mirada de azufre morado que podía compenetrar mi alma haciéndome retroceder un par de pasos… con voz calmada rompió el silencio y su postura de verdugo sepulcral _"¿que deseas…?"_.

Fue así como me presenté y ella a su vez lo hacía: _"Maki Zann"_ , una amistad por demás casual pues era junto a mi, las únicas habitantes que nos alojábamos en ese edificio, me relató que ella había abandonado la preparatoria hacía tiempo por problemas mentales y terrores nocturnos, se encontraba en ese departamento porque sus padres se lo habían rentado con tal de alejarla de aquello que le atormentaba en su propia casa, a todas horas, en todos los rincones de esa mansión donde ella había crecido y donde por alguna extraña razón, empezó su locura. Los médicos le habían diagnosticado ataques de ansiedad y leves indicios de paranoias, lo extraño es que no sabían qué o cuál era la fuente de sus miedos y cuando intentaban algunas sesiones de hipnosis, esta reaccionaba de una forma tan violenta que tenían que contenerla entre 4 personas para poder administrarle sedantes.

Como terapia, había empezado a tocar el piano y tratar de serenar sus sentidos, pero las alucinaciones continuaban por lo que decidieron alejarla de la "fuente" por un tiempo. Es por ello que ahora vivía sola en un departamento con su instrumento bajo la visita muy ocasional de algún psicólogo que pudiera ir monitoreando el progreso de la chica según me contó.

Los días pasaban y a veces acompañaba a Maki a comer, la veía ida mientras probaba sus alimentos y de vez en cuando paraba en seco para ir a hacer alguna anotación musical en sus partituras, como recordando algo que no debía olvidar apuntar. En efecto Maki se había vuelto mi amiga en ese triste y seco lugar por lo que me había encariñado un poco con ella.

Por momentos Maki parecía una persona un tanto apacible, muy diferente a la primera vez que la vi, aunque de vez en cuando tenía ataques de ansiedad generalmente por las noches cuando la oía tocar violentamente el piano en acordes y velocidades tan demenciales que me era difícil situar o pensar en que ella sola tocara esas melodías.

Una tarde, cuando le pedí que me enseñara a tocar algo su semblante cambió, parecía ir abriendose mas conmigo, la amabilidad quizás estaba llegando a su corazón y yo, inundada por la curiosidad le empecé a silbar una melodía, una melodía de tantas que por las noches tocaba, pero ese fue mi primer error, en ese momento Maki cambió su rostro a una mueca de horror total y desfigurada, como si lo que yo estuviese silbando fuese la blasfemia más grande de todos los tiempos, llevó su mano a mi boca para impedirme silbar y a punta de empujones me sacó de su apartamento.

Los días pasaron y aunque aún podía oír a Maki tocar aquellos acordes de música en espiral y de formas muy detalladas desde mi ventana jamás me dejó volver a su cuarto. Yo me había sentido apesadumbrada pues la única amiga que tenía en ese lugar y por la cual me preocupé por su débil condición me había sacado de su vida… hasta cierta noche, la noche en que todo acabó mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Cierta tarde nublada y con mucho viento, me disponía a hacer algunos deberes de la escuela cuando empecé a escuchar a Maki tocar, no hubiera pasado a mayores si no hubiera oído entonces un desgarrador grito que provenía de su departamento en el piso de arriba, la música cesó de golpe y empecé a escuchar cómo las cosas se rompían, vidrios estrellados y un sin fin de porcelanitas quebrándose contra las paredes. Subí lo más pronto que pude y empecé a llamarla a la puerta, golpeándola y tratando de forzar la chapa con tal de entrar a ayudarla.

Nada resultaba pero cuando me disponía a correr por el pasillo para llamar a la policía, todo ruido paró y escuché como lentamente algo se arrastraba por el suelo, se empujaba contra la puerta y lentamente se recargaba en esta para poder ir subiendo hasta incorporarse… sin duda era Maki quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo y abrir lentamente el picaporte y asomarse.

Estaba hecha un desastre, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, sus brazos y piernas parecían haber sido cortados con los objetos que ella misma arrojó, sus labios estaban partidos y rastros de sangre cubrían sus labios, como si los hubiera mordido por la rabia o el estrés.

Tome cartas en el asunto y como pude curé sus heridas con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se poseía en casos de algún accidente pequeño, ella no decía nada, solo balbuceaba cosas como _"Ya vienen…" "Me han descubierto…" "Preferiría morir…"_ , todo aquello me parecía algo muy lúgubre por lo que había decidido a llamar a una ambulancia y justo cuando me estaba poniendo de pie para hacer tal llamada Maki me sujeto de la mano con una fuerza tremenda y una mirada de angustia tal, que solo alcancé a decirle _"de acuerdo, me quedaré contigo"_ … ella solo asintió un par de segundos de forma rápida para después quedarse quieta, pensando en la nada y negarse con la cabeza… _"No hay tiempo"_ me decía mientras corría a su cuarto, sacaba una libreta y empezaba a escribir sobre su piano la razón de sus delirios, lo que le acechaba cada noche al alféizar de su ventana.

El atardecer estaba muriendo y por alguna extraña razón eso ponía a Maki muy nerviosa al punto de que la escritura se le estaba dificultando por la mano tan temblorosa que tenía frente a ella.

Súbitamente en la ventana se escuchó un ruido muy extraño, por un momento pensé que era el viento cruzando por entre los tejados de aquella callejuela pero no tuve tiempo de verificar cuando Maki se alertó de sobremanera y corrió al piano que se encontraba justo frente a esta y empezó a tocar, a tocar de una manera que nunca había yo visto jamás en mi vida y con una laceración tal que cada nota parecía que la tocaba con imprudencia…. Una imprudencia brillante pues su ritmo acelerado no me impidió reconocer que se tratase de una antigua melodía de corte céltico que se registraba por siglos en las bibliotecas de música más especializadas y poco exploradas de todo el mundo, todo aquello lo sabía porque me encantaba todo lo relacionado con la música y en mis pesquisas dí con tales hallazgos… Maki seguía tocando y yo había entrado en una especie de trance del cual sentía de nuevo el alma desprender con más fuerza y empezaba a captar otras cuestiones, sentía el sudor emanando de la piel de Maki, el ruido de cada rincón del edificio y todo lo que encerraba cada cuarto… era una experiencia extraña y por demás sobrenatural.

Aquellas sensaciones no hubieran pasado a mayores de no ser porque el sonido en la ventana volvía a repetirse y Maki de un momento a otro cerró la cortina, liberandome de aquel extraño vacío de insomnio que mi alma estaba experimentando, cuando tuve oportunidad de voltear hacia la ventana que Maki había tapado con la cortina, mi terror empezó: lentamente veía como una silueta abultada trepaba por la ventana y rozaba el marco de esta con maldad… Maki se había enfrascado en volver a tocar y mi sentido de alerta me había impedido entrar en ese trance nuevamente, lo que ví me había dejado sin palabras y muy lejos de volver a ensoñar.

El clima había cambiado turbiamente y la lluvia empezaba a chocar con la ventana, haciendo que la tensión aumentará. Maki no dejaba de tocar y todo aquello me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa de sobremanera, pues parecía que de un momento a otro la ventana se rompería con el viento, la lluvia y "aquello" que se encontraba del otro lado. Muy tenuemente un silbido anómalo empezó a sonar fuera de la ventana, era un sonido que mareaba, que me empezaba a provocar vértigo pero Maki empeñaba más sus esfuerzos por ahogar dicho sonido con su piano y aunque ya empezaba a manchar las teclas con algunas gotas de sudor y sangre que aún brotaba de los labios de la pianista, no se detenía, por el contrario, la música iba en ascenso, como una especie de remolino que al llegar a la cima anunciaría su tremenda caída.

Aquella habitación se había convertido en un cuarto de horrores por donde se le viera, al dirigir mi mirada al cuarto de Maki podía notar pequeños dibujos pegados en la pared, sombras negras plasmadas en ellos con grandes bocas e hileras de dientes en seres indescriptibles y poco identificables con la fauna de nuestro planeta, al lado de la cocina de reojo me había parecido ver arrastrarse algo hasta el armario debajo del fregadero y en la ventana el "silbido" se estaba intensificando… en verdad, como Maki decía, algo estaba viniendo y no era para nada bueno.

La lluvia se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, los ecos de aquel silbido ahora se escuchaban dentro del departamento y prácticamente a esas alturas tenía los nervios altamente alterados y solo se me ocurría una salida: escapar con Maki de aquel demencial lugar en el que el sentido del peligro era palpable y muy real. Me acerqué como pude a Maki y le pedía que nos fueramos pero parecía estar absorta en lo que hacía, tanto que su mirada no se apartaba de la ventana mientras tocaba aquella música espectral, decidida la zarandeé un par de veces por los hombros pero no me respondía a lo que opté por encararla pero al dirigir mi mirada a su rostro me horrorice a un nuevo nivel: Maki yacía mirando a la ventana con una mirada vacía mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, los dientes estaban fuertemente cerrados de tal manera que la sangre empezaba a brotar de las encías mientras que su respiración parecía haberse detenido en algún punto de esa freneticidad… Maki ahora parecía un cadáver viviente luchando contra algo que no podía y se encontraba acosandola por todos los rincones de aquella morada donde estaba con ella.

Por mas que le grité y la movía ella no cambiaba su posición y como pude la tomé de los hombros y para el momento en el que la aparté de su piano algo rompió con fuerza la ventana, estrellando algunos vidrios sobre nosotras y lastimandonos en el proceso, lo que sea que haya sido se había tragado la luz que alumbraba el departamento y mientras tanto el fuerte viento se había colado finalmente revoloteando el único testimonio que Maki había podido escribir y lo cual podría desenmarañar toda esta locura, trataba yo de capturar alguna que otra hoja pero todo fue en vano en plena negreza… aquello era irreal y definitivamente quería pensar que fue un corto circuito lo que provocaba la falta de luz.

Arrastraba a Maki como podía de ese lugar pero un fuerte trueno detrás de la ventana había alumbrado por centésimas de segundo aquel infortunado lugar dándome la visión más aterradora y que me marcaría de por vida hasta hoy: frente de mi se hallaban alrededor de 5 figuras que parecían una mezcla extraña de bultos negros con largos brazos o extensiones que llegaban al suelo, no poseían pies, parecía como si cientos de diminutas tenazas los sostuviera sobre el suelo permitiéndoles un rápido avance, no poseían ojos, solo en su lugar había unas extrañas membranas con decenas de terminales nerviosas , una enorme protuberancia en forma de nariz encima de su complexión, su boca era idéntica a los dibujos de Maki, era enorme y expedía un olor a cianuro que llenaba mis fosas nasales con imprudencia haciéndome gruñir del ardor que empezaba a provocarme, sus dientes se empezaban a asomar por las orillas y mientras más se erguían se asomaban nuevos dientes detrás de estos mientras que los frontales giraban de un lado a otro en sus mandíbulas que remataban en una negra oscuridad que parecía un hoyo negro emitiendo por momentos ese irracional silbido y un eco gutural proveniente de los mismos limites del universo conocido haciendome palidecer aún más... la visión de Maki de estos seres era apenas palpable pues le faltó describir que en sus "sienes" se empezaban a asomar una suerte de cabellos que danzaban frenéticamente, como cabellos electrizados que centellaban en todas direcciones buscando algo.

Ahogué un grito mientras los seres iban avanzando con una pasividad mortuoria hacia nosotros y mientras oía sus tremendos avances en medio de toda esa oscuridad y el ruido de la torrencial lluvia yo trataba de jalar a mi ahora inconsciente amiga, pero de un momento a otro esta se levantó por inercia totalmente asustada provocándome un susto tremendo y corrió nuevamente hacia el piano y en una última acción Maki se volcó a tocar lo que para mi fue su última pieza haciendo retroceder de dolor a los seres que no soportaban los acordes de dicho instrumento… al final todo enmudeció para mi, ni la lluvia, ni las tenazas de aquellos seres que ahora se volcaban sobre Maki emanaron ruido alguno y solo alcancé a escuchar como ella me susurraba con esos labios llenos de sangre: _"… huye por favor"_. Todo lo demás se volvió un pandemonio, mientras daba la media vuelta entre lágrimas y sollozos, detrás oía como si un tornado arrancara el techo del edificio, como si un vacío se despresuriza en un vehículo espacial: todo era arrastrado por ese gran "hoyo" en ese inmueble.

Tropezaba brincando los escalones, bajaba lo más rápido que mi cuerpo podía y entre el miedo y la lluvia que me escurría por los poros no di vuelta atrás, salí volcada en una frenética carrera por aquella callejuela cerrada de Otonoki y no me detuve hasta haber alcanzado la universidad donde mis piernas se rindieron y mi conciencia se perdió al fin.

Poca gente ha creído mi historia desde entonces y cuando les quise mostrar el lugar donde tan terribles hechos ocurrieron lo único que encontramos fue que aquella calle clausurada estaba totalmente rodeada por un muro de maderas, producto de reparaciones por la inundación que se había provocado por el río desbordado, todo lo anterior según las autoridades, como si nada de lo que viví aquella noche hubiera pasado y la poca credibilidad que yo tenía, tampoco encontró amparo con los padres de Maki a quienes traté de localizar y después de un par de llamadas ellos negaran a su propia hija, jamás había oído de tal edificio donde se encontraba exiliada y negaron todo hecho acerca de un piano. Lamentablemente para mi aquel terror no había terminado, pues ahora cada una de mis noches se habían convertido en un recuerdo perpetuo, de aquellos seres llevandose al infinito abismo del horror a mi amiga y persiguiéndome a tal grado de deteriorar mi poca salud mental.

...Al final, y con pocas esperanzas de salir viva de esto, estoy escribiendo este pobre testimonio en un sanatorio mental, dándole la espalda a la ventana de esta habitación donde de a poco a lo lejos, se oye aquel silbido anómalo, que anuncia mi inminente final. [ ]

Con esto llegamos al final de este pequeño relato, el cual como ya se han percatado fue un pequeño Bad End, lamentablemente para nuestras protagonistas, tratar de lidiar con seres cósmicos que están mas allá de la comprensión humana esta fuera de sus límites. Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado y que como dije en un principio, les sea la base para indagar mas sobre los mitos de los monstruos cósmicos de H.P. Lovecraft, hasta pronto.


End file.
